Who's Saving Who
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: Much tries to save a young woman, but ends up being the one needing saving. Much/OC


-1For Deannie! - Merry Christmas!

Who's Protecting Who?

Her name was Dean and she was not something to be messed with. Perhaps 'Dean' was a fake name but that was no business of anyone but her. So, of course, when a guard in Nottingham accused her of stealing she was going to just stand by and take it.

'I didn't steal anything' she insisted, turning to walk away.

The guard, a big thug of a guy, grabbed her arm and pulled her back to face him. With his free hand he slapped her straight across the face. Anger rose in Dean as the guard started ranting about rules and laws and how she was going to be put in jail and get what was coming to her. With the hand that wasn't connected to the arm that was in the firm grip of the guard Dean attempted to reach into the pocket of her top to pull out her knife but the guard grabbed that arm too and tried to pull her to a cell. Dean, of course, would not go quietly. She struggled against the guard but although she was strong, he was stronger so she screamed and shouted at the top of the voice. She shouted about how she was innocent and this was unfair treatment.

K'DP'H

When Much heard screaming he just had to see what was going on and if there was any way he could help. He followed the sound of the scream and saw a young woman, about the same age as him, being dragged off by a guard. Her screams were something along the lines of 'Nottingham is a farce' and 'Innocent until proven guilty!'. To Much this suggested one thing; she was being treated unfairly and even if she wasn't, it wasn't right for a woman to be dragged along by a big thug.

He looked around quickly for something he could se as a weapon, and eventually settled for an apple, which he threw directly at the guard. It hit the back of the guards head and the guard froze. Much gulped as the guard turned to face him, he hadn't really thought this through very well.

The guard threw the woman to the ground and ordered her to stay put, which to Much's surprise she did. He didn't get a very good look at her because the guard was marching towards him, but she seemed like a fighter, like someone who would never give in.

Much stopped thinking about how the woman looked as a fist belonging to the guard came flying his way. He dunked just in time for it to go flying over his head. He choose exactly the wrong moment to stand back up straight as another fist came flying and this one hit him in the face.

K'DP'H

Dean stood up slowly, as if she was just going to stand there and wait to be dragged to jail. She couldn't just run off though. She watched as the man who had caused the guard to let her go fought against him. If it wasn't so serious she might've laughed, this guy seemed very small compared to the guard and was very overwhelmed in that fight.

She knew she should leave, get out of that before the guard returned his attention to her. She had to get away before them, but she couldn't just leave this guy in this fight. He had helped her, she had to help him. It was only fair, and it was certainly the only way he was getting out of this fight.

By this point blood was running down his face from his nose and his forehead while the guard had barely been injured. Dean noted that he wasn't actually a bad fighter it was just that he had nothing around that he could use as a weapon and had been unprepared, and of course, was much smaller. This was the moment she should intervene, _before _he was knocked unconscious.

Dean grabbed the knife out of her pocket and charged towards the guard. She stuck the knife straight through the guards arm - it was the easiest place for her to reach. The guard yelled out in pain, his attention was off the guy he was fighting, but it didn't turn to Dean. The only thing that had the guards attention now was the knife in his shoulder and the blood that had come as an effect of it.

She felt someone grab her hand and pull her away, _fast. _When she looked she saw it was the guy who had been fighting the guard. Blood was still running down his face. She continued running with him and the guard was quickly out of sight, before long they were out of Nottingham and into Sherwood Forest.

'Stop' she told him.

She was surprised when he actually did so. Most people didn't _actually _listen. 'What's wrong?' he asked.

'You saved my life' She said. 'Then I saved yours and we were running for our lives and I don't even know your name'

He laughed 'I'm Much'

'Ok' Dean said 'I'm Dean. And you're bleeding pretty bad'

'Yeah, not surprising really' Much said.

'Let me help' She signalled for Much to sit on a nearby log and he did so. She had pretty big pockets, sensibly filled with old rags, bandages and an ointment which could help bleeding, along with money and other necessities. She pulled out the rags, bandages and ointment. She carefully poured a drop of ointment onto a rag and gently wiped the blood off of Much's face. His nose wasn't bleeding anymore, so that was a simple case of wiping away the old blood, but the cut on his forehead _was _still bleeding. After wiping away the worst of the blood from that, she wrapped the bandage around his head, stopping the blood from flowing. 'Much better' she said, once she was finished.

'I most certainly am' he said.

Dean laughed. 'Thanks' she said, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, before moving into a standing up position.

'I really think it should be me thanking you' Much replied, trying not to blush. 'I'd be dead if you hadn't helped'

'And I'd be rotting in a cell if _you _hadn't helped' pointed out Dean.

'That's true' said Much 'but death would've been more final that being in a cell'

'Also true' smiled Dean. 'I guess we're pretty even'

'We will be' said Much 'When you come and stay with us, so I can make sure you're safe'

Dean's smile widened slightly and she nodded in agreement 'it's not as if I can go back to Nottingham'

'No, I think stabbing a guard is pretty conclusive in the "no returning" policy' Much agreed. He stood up to be at the same height as Dean, and touched her lips with hers to kiss her properly


End file.
